Fruit Basket short stories
by kimmyqueen
Summary: hello I shall ever own fruits bsket but here is random story time and sorry for randomeness and no bad comments    thankyou rated T ;3
1. Chapter 1

Fruit Basket short stories

Yes I know it done many times but now it is my turn *evil smiley*

Anyway I may just call the people by their animal names because I am bad at spelling and remembering names * face palm*

Disclaimer~ I do not own fruit basket or characters T.T oh and rated T

Story 1

It all started when Tohru was making breakfast and when she finished she called everyone to eat. Yuki came in but went to the fridge to get some milk and drink out of the carton. Then dog went in and greeted Tohru without being perverted *shock*. Later Kyo came in and actually was wearing glasses and had a happy go lucky pervert grin? Tohru was so~ in shock and confused that she fell on the floor and everyone ran to her. But Yuki who was choking on milk and also fell on the floor.

A few hours later~

Every Souma that knew Tohru and is kind to her. Sheep came in trying to hug Kyo O.O. Kisa was acting calm and sitting in a corner. Momiji tried to hug Yuki saying …"I live you have you missed your brother I bet you have…"ect. Ayame came in checking on Tohru's temperature. And Hatori came in looking around for sweets and jumping like a bunny. Boar came in sitting next to Ayame seeing if the girl on the floor is ok. And cow came in and acted a little shy and sitting next to Ayame seeing if the girl on the floor is ok.* I spit and chock on water*

When Tohru came to because she heard everyone yelling and screaming and laughing. Everyone asked if she was ok and then Tohru made snacks. Everyone in the living room where acting normal but in different bodies? Tohru thought and thought until she got dizzy and while she carried the plate of Dangos she ran into the wall. ( ok now it going to be confusing just try to remember which body everybody is in because now I state what everyone's soul is doing not the people body is lol confusion~).

Kisa came to try to help and catch Tohru but transformed. Then Hatori tried to move kisa before she was squished but forgot she turned into a cow and ran into her. Then Yuki and Kyo both tried to catch the dango and slipped and hit each other on the forehead at full speed. Ouch. Ayame tried to kiss yuki on the forehead to make the booboo go away. * Kyo in yuki's body punched him". Then doggy came and bit Kyo saying not to bite his boyfriend~ . so wrong. And then sheep went to kisa thinking to bring her out of this mess but got run over by boar trying to get to Kyo. Later cow went black and rampaged but forgot was in Kisa's body and went to sulk in the corner.

When Tohru came to she was staring at kisa in cow form and got crushed because kisa tried to hug her. Now Momiji who was missing came out of no where and came in with a hyper smiley that looked evil on Hatori's face. Everyone froze and then Momiji started stirring up ciaos again

A day later~ ^^

A lot of things happened. Dog's house was torn to shreds.(p.s. everyone turned back to normal) Monkey in the saying sorry to every particle of air for breathing in. Momiji who is tied to a tree. Kisa who was hiding in the closet with sheep that was trying to keep Kisa from being harmed. Ayame comforting dog and they did yaoi it up…ya don't want to know. Hatori grabbing the idiot spray ad spraying the yaoi couple. They rolled on the floor saying it burns. Tohru was in the emergency room to try to wake up. Yuki and Kyo started to wear costumes and act dramatic and failed while in the end just punching each other's brain out. Cow was sleeping on the half torn apart bed that was on the roof. Boar was knocked out in Las Vegas … ya.

After the house was rebuilt and everyone was inside and Tohru came back and she finished passing out the snacks and tea. (don't underestimate souma money power)

Tohru finally asked how everyone got mixed up in personality. And dog came and walked to Tohru and whisper in her ears. Then she blushed and got a nose bleed and ran to her room and that is the end

Yay for ? Marks . I know this is bad and if any of yawl have bad comments I will say this. NC yay * falls down stairs*


	2. Chapter 2

Fruit Basket short stories

Yes I know it done many times but now it is my turn *evil smiley*

Anyway I may just call the people by their animal names because I am bad at spelling and remembering names * face palm*

Disclaimer~ I do not own fruit basket or characters TT

Story 2

Haru was walking to shigure's house and started from the sohma's main house. First he took a right (which is wrong ) and then a left. Then he saw a stay dog. It was fuzzy with a curved tail and big brown eyes. He decided to follow it because shigure is a dog of course.

It went through bushes. Through 5 stored full of perfume (which made him hold his nose) and ladies that screamed when her followed the dog in the changing room once. Then went to the park where it sat on the bench for a whole hour. Then after Haru fell asleep he decided to follow the wind. Which took him to the beach and then he followed a seagull. Later he got hungry so he bought some food and fell asleep on a park.

Day two he followed the sun but when it was overhead he noticed that he was in china. So he called Hatori and he dropped him back at the sohma's main house and back to square one. This time he took a left and kept on walking. Then he followed these girl scholars since they were wearing the same school outfit as the school yuki goes to.

After the girls screamed and gossiped about him he saw a rent a bike store so he got one and a helmet. He dramatically hoped on the bike and decided to follow the river. Then he got tired and fell asleep and woke up seeing a girl that called him a grandpa.

THE END watch the anime now


	3. Chapter 3

Fruit Basket short stories

Yes I know it done many times but now it is my turn *evil smiley*

Anyway I may just call the people by their animal names because I am bad at spelling and remembering names * face palm*

Disclaimer~ I do not own fruit basket or characters TT

Shigure was at home bored. And he was laying on the floor like a lazy dog. Then he had a perverted idea. He called Ayame and after a few girly shrieks and evil snickering their idiotic idea began.

Miles away Hatori had a chill and put two bottles of idiot spray into his pocket. Then he prepared the first aid kit.

When Ayame came to shigure's house they first drank some tea (cartoon style) and grab the supplies. Then Ayame and shigure grabbed the costumes and makeup. When his editor came to pick up the script their was a note on the door and a map and she cried and left.

Later when Tohru came home with kyo and yuki that were fighting over which was better a giraffe or swan they stopped at the door.

Tohru: I hear music (a high pitched happy go lucky song)

Kyo: what did that BEEP dog to this time

Yuki just opened the door hoping a certain snake wasn't there… then he saw something he shouldn't have. Shigure was dressed and kyo at the door and Ayame was dressed as yuki dancing in circles. Yuki was so close to skewering his brother and feeding them to the animals while slowly skinning him but kyo interrupted.

Kyo: WHAT IN THE BEEP BEEP HELL are you two idiot perverts doing

Tohru just went to the kitchen not getting involved and made snacks. But when she went out kyo and yuki were in dresses and had their hair done with makeup she got confused and went to the kitchen.

FLASH BACK~

Yuki and kyo: what in the….

Ayame held down his brother and dressed him. Shigure threw kyo to the wall and dressed him. Then they did their hair and they struggled to get away. Then they put on the make up after they tied them to the chair and then took pictures and put it on the internet…. Ya they gonna get a beating~

NOW

Yuki grabbed his brother, brought him to the freezer until he transformed. Then spun him a few thousand times and flung him miles away. Tohru that saw this stood mouth open at the door way and stood their. As yuki came to DEAL with another annoying creature.

Kyo curled up a newspaper and started whacking him with it until shigure flipped kyo's dress making him momentarily squeal like a girl.

Shigure: that was so~ cute kyo kun

As his defense was down yuki kicked shigure into his room and shut the door and put the book case in front.

At the main house at Hatori's office\home? Hatori got a phone call from tohru saying Ayame might be dead and shigure ha a swollen face. He sighed and grabs two more idiot spray.

At shigure's house tohru finished making dinner and it was silent. A kyo what ate and stomped to his room. A yuki who helped clean and said good night and went to his room. A shigure who had his face look like a mummy being swollen and Hatori spraying him with idiot spray and rolling on the floor with pain. And an Ayame being sprayed as well rolling in snake forn and covered in bandages and a crooked tail.

Tohru in mind: note to self pervertedness is a nono


End file.
